Doce Escapada
by Mystik
Summary: Não importavam quais eram suas responsabilidades e deveres...ou se iam contra tudo o que esperavam dos dois. Eles sempre conseguiam escapar com o intuito de se perderem nos braços um do outro, pois seus objetivos eram o mesmo: Viver aquele louco amor!


**Casa:** Arthur/Merlin

**Classificação:** Slash, Romance

**Nota: **Fic de amigo secreto da minha amada Tod. E também em resposta a um desafio de sinopses de fics.

* * *

><p><strong>Doce Escapada<strong>

Às vezes Merlin sentia falta de Uther. E era muito estranho ele dizer isso. Mas não deixava de ser verdade. Pois desde que Arthur se tornara rei, após a morte de Uther, ele ficara mais ocupado do que antes. E Merlin achava que nada poderia ser pior no ano que se seguiu após expulsarem Morgana e Morgause de Camelot.

Como ele estava errado.

Quando Merlin não encontrava Arthur com seus conselheiros ou Agravaine, ele saía para patrulhar os campos com seus cavaleiros. Claro, Merlin _**sempre**_ ia junto, pois Arthur já desistira de fazê-lo ficar em Camelot. Leon e os outros nem erguiam a sobrancelha mais.

Por esse motivo, foi com surpresa que Merlin foi acordado em uma manhã fria, sentindo uma mão calejada lhe sacudir o ombro. Merlin piscou, tentando afastar o sono.

- Ahn...?

- Acorda logo Merlin.

Aquela voz tão perto sempre lhe causava arrepios ou raiva. Ainda bem que naquele momento eram só arrepios. O moreno sentou-se na cama, encarando o rei de Camelot.

- Arthur, o que...?

Mas antes que pudesse completar a frase, Arthur jogou um de seus cachecóis em sua cara. Merlin retirou o tecido, vendo Arthur sorrir divertido.

- Coloque suas roupas Merlin e algo quente. Nós vamos caçar.

- Nós?

- Sim... – o sorriso de Arthur agora era quase indulgente – Somente nós dois.

Merlin não deixou de notar o tom de voz e com um sorriso largo ele levantou-se, trocando de roupa rapidamente.

* * *

><p>O solstício de inverno caía sobre Camelot, tornando os dias curtos e as noites mais longas. Por isso não era surpresa ver que os raios de sol, ainda tímidos no horizonte, mal alcançavam o castelo e as ruas de pedra estavam encobertas por uma camada branca de neve. Os dois jovens, rei e servo, saíram galopando pelo portão entreaberto, Merlin rindo da cara de indignação que Arthur fez quando viu seus homens dormindo em serviço.<p>

- Está frio e eles ficaram acordados a noite toda.

- Isso não é desculpa. – murmurou o loiro.

Merlin se aproximou e tocou na mão enluvada de Arthur.

- Achei que iríamos apenas caçar hoje, não observar o comportamento de seus guardas.

Arthur sorriu e tocou nos dedos descobertos de Merlin, a luva que ele usava sem pontas há muito tempo.

- Tem razão.

O resto do caminho foi silencioso exceto pelo barulho dos cascos dos cavalos. Logo eles entraram na densa floresta que existia nos arredores de Camelot, até chegar a uma clareira. Merlin e Arthur desmontaram, prendendo os cavalos em uma das árvores. Merlin arrepiou de frio e assoprou uma mão, enquanto a outra oferecia uma maçã para os dois cavalos.

- Merlin.

O moreno virou-se para encarar o loiro e logo sentiu aqueles dedos enluvados o prensarem contra a árvore. Ele ofegou e suspirou quando aquele corpo definido prensou o seu.

- O que eu disse sobre usar algo quente?

- Esse casaco é o mais quente que eu tenho! – exclamou Merlin.

Arthur suspirou e se aproximou mais ainda, tirando uma luva com os dentes e colocando no cós da calça, para então tocar no rosto frio do mais novo.

- Acho que vou ter que te esquentar então.

Antes que Merlin pudesse retrucar, Arthur o beijou com gosto. Merlin gemeu dentro do beijo, enfiando as mãos frias debaixo do sobretudo marrom do loiro, agarrando a túnica azul que ele usava. Arthur grunhiu em aprovação e colocou uma de suas coxas entre as pernas de Merlin, seus corpos se encaixando com perfeição.

Merlin terminou o beijo respirando rápido, sua cabeça tombando para o lado na árvore enquanto Arthur agora beijava seu pescoço, o que era visível por cima do cachecol.

- Não que eu...não aprove o que estamos fazendo... – comentou Merlin entre suspiros – mas vamos continuar aqui contra a árvore mesmo?

Arthur riu e se afastou. Merlin gemeu manhoso, seu corpo esfriando rapidamente após ter o calor do rei contra si. Mas o loiro apenas pegou em sua mão e na outra segurava as bolsas que estavam nos cavalos até então. Eles caminharam até o outro lado da clareira, até Arthur encontrar uma árvore em que os dois poderiam se recostar. O loiro tirou de uma das bolsas de couro uma enorme colcha vermelha, na qual ele colocou no chão coberto de neve. Ele sentou-se, recostado a árvore e com um gesto, apontou para que Merlin senta-se ao seu lado. O moreno sorriu, sentando, ainda esfregando as pontas dos dedos. Arthur retirou outra colcha, essa mais grossa e envolveu o corpo magro junto ao seu, ambos ficando debaixo da colcha.

- Agora você vai esquentar? – perguntou Arthur exasperado.

Merlin recostou a cabeça no ombro do rei, balançando-a afirmativamente. Ele sentiu Arthur envolver seus ombros em um abraço quente e um suspiro escapou de sua boca.

O sol nascia fraco no horizonte enquanto Arthur e Merlin dividiam duas maçãs que Arthur trouxera, o loiro cortando os pedaços com sua adaga e oferecendo para o moreno, que aproveitava para provocar e mordiscar aqueles dedos enquanto comia a fruta. Vez ou outra Arthur o beijava, o gosto da fruta misturando-se ao gosto de ambos.

Merlin se sentia amado como há muito tempo não se sentia. Sabia que as pressões para Arthur haviam aumentado exponencialmente, que agora que ele era rei, ele deveria se preocupar com as tradições, buscar por uma rainha que lhe desse um herdeiro. Mas era intoxicante saber que Arthur deixara tudo isso para trás, para ficar a sós com ele, nem que fosse apenas naquela manhã.

- Mais quente?

A voz baixa e rouca de preguiça do rei em seu ouvido fez seu corpo arrepiar. Merlin aconchegou-se mais naquele corpo trabalhado.

- Definitivamente mais quente.

Arthur riu divertido e um movimento rápido puxou Merlin para o seu colo. O moreno se desequilibrou por alguns segundos antes de recostar suas nádegas contra as coxas do loiro. Ele cruzou os braços, fazendo bico.

- Adoro quando você ri às minhas custas.

Arthur riu mais um pouco e puxou-o ainda mais perto. Sua boca roçava naquele pescoço pálido e sempre tão tentador. Aquilo era o método mais efetivo para calar Merlin e se o rei soubesse dissesse antes, ele tinha usado há muito tempo.

Em outro movimento rápido ele jogou Merlin contra o chão. O moreno arqueou as costas, fugindo do frio da colcha atrás dele e ao mesmo tempo puxando Arthur pelas costas.

- Agora que já tomamos café da manhã e estamos a sós, depois de muito tempo... – Merlin interrompeu a fala para beijar o rosto de Arthur quando viu a expressão de culpa nas feições dele – o que mais vamos fazer antes que a patrulha dê por sua falta?

O loiro sorriu enviesado e ficou de joelhos, deslizando as mãos, agora ambas sem luvas, pelo corpo coberto de Merlin, até alcançar a calça que ele usava e deslizar o cinto de couro do fecho, jogando o acessório para o lado quando o retirou da calça. Merlin lambeu os lábios, tocando na calça que Arthur usava e começou a fazer o mesmo.

Logo Arthur e Merlin usavam apenas as blusas de manga compridas. Arthur enrolou a grossa colcha ao redor do corpo deles, criando um casulo aconchegante. Ele abaixou o corpo por fim e Merlin gemeu quando seus membros, ainda semi-rígidos, tocaram pela primeira vez em muito tempo. O moreno apertou ainda mais o abraço e num pedido mudo encostou seus lábios nos do seu rei.

Arthur atendeu ao pedido e grudou seu corpo no do outro, beijando-o possessivamente, sua mão esgueirando-se entre seus corpos para pegar ambos os membros entre seus dedos, iniciando uma masturbação deliciosa. Merlin gemeu alto dentro do beijo, suas unhas cravando-se nas costas do loiro, por cima da blusa. Ele podia sentir seus membros enrijecendo ainda mais, graças aos dedos habilidosos de Arthur.

O loiro por sua vez começava a mexer seus quadris instintivamente contra o corpo de Merlin, como já estivesse possuindo aquele corpo. Pequenos gemidos saíam da sua boca enquanto beijava o moreno, sua mão subindo e descendo nas duas ereções.

- Arthur... – ofegou Merlin, terminando o beijo e respirando rápido contra a bochecha do outro – Faz tanto...tempo, eu...quero...

Qualquer palavra que Merlin pudesse dizer foi perdida em outro beijo profundo. Arthur deslizou Sua outra mão pelas costas de Merlin, até agarrar uma das nádegas com força, sentindo a carne gelada em seus dedos. Merlin gemeu dentro do beijo, não sabendo se empurrava o corpo na mão a sua frente ou na mão atrás de si.

- Merlin... – gemeu Arthur ofegante, seus dedos deslizando pela fenda entre as nádegas do moreno.

O moreno pegou a mão de Arthur e com um sorrisinho malicioso começou a chupar dois dedos, lambuzando-os com sua saliva. Arthur adorava quando ele fazia isso e aquela lhe pareceu uma ótima oportunidade.

Arthur quase grunhiu com a visão à sua frente e logo arrancou aqueles dedos dos lábios de Merlin, beijando-o ferozmente. Seus dedos úmidos deslizaram novamente pelas nádegas do outro e sem cerimônia alguma ele enfiou seus dedos fundo em Merlin.

- AH..! – o grito escapou entre os lábios colados, Merlin arqueando seu corpo diante da invasão brusca, mas sua pele formigando de prazer.

- Eu sei como você gosta quando eu sou...intenso com você. – murmurou Arthur rouco contra a pele pálida daquele ombro.

Merlin gemeu contra o pescoço de Arthur, sentindo aqueles dedos mexer entusiasmados dentro de si. Em retaliação ele mordeu aquela pele mais bronzeada que a sua, sentindo apenas o gosto da essência que o rei gostava de usar no banho. O loiro gemeu alto e enfiou um terceiro dedo em Merlin.

- Merlin...

- E eu sei que você gosta quando eu sou...intenso com você igualmente. – murmurou o moreno, agora lambendo a pele onde mordera.

Os tímidos raios de sol do inverno começavam a surgir no horizonte. Mas fora daquela colcha, daquele mundinho criado por eles, o local continuava frio.

- Anda...Arthur. – murmurou Merlin, a voz rouca contra o ouvido do rei.

O loiro retirou os dedos daquele local tão quente e apertado e aproximou-se mais de Merlin. Com um beijo cálido ele ergueu uma das longas pernas e colocou-a em seu ombro, abrindo aquele corpo mais e mais para si. O moreno franziu o cenho, uma pontada de dor sempre percorrendo sua espinha quando Arthur o penetrava. Mas ele não substituiria aquela dor, aquela conexão, por nada. Nada.

- Merlin...? – perguntou Arthur ofegante, como ele sempre fazia.

O moreno remexeu os quadris num pedido silencioso de que Arthur poderia se mexer. O loiro recuou apenas o suficiente para dar impulso ao seu quadril, começando um delicioso ritmo de vai e vem. Merlin agarrou-lhe pelos cabelos, beijando-o com força, dividindo seus gemidos com aquela boca.

O ritmo ficava mais e mais forte e enquanto o sol nascia, aquecia aquela pequena clareira, aquele refúgio para os amantes que naqueles poucos minutos, poderiam ser apenas Arthur e Merlin. Nem rei, nem servo; apenas duas pessoas apaixonadas.

Arthur possuía Merlin cada vez mais forte, seus movimentos ficando descoordenados à medida que o orgasmo se aproximava. Ele podia sentir o hálito quente de Merlin contra seu pescoço, aqueles dedos longos agarrando e apertando seu ombro e costas, ancorando-se naquele momento tanto quanto ele. O rei apenas puxou seu servo pelas costas, sua outra mão descendo e envolvendo aquela ereção, masturbando-a no ritmo do seu quadril.

Aquele gesto arrancou um gemido alto de Merlin, e seu corpo todo à beira do precipício. Merlin cravou as unhas no tecido que cobria as costas de Arthur e seus músculos travaram quando ele chegou ao orgasmo. Ele escondia o rosto no pescoço do rei, pois sabia que seus olhos agora deviam estar dourados como os raios do sol que nascia. E Arthur ainda não estava pronto para ver isso.

- Merlin... – foi o grunhido que escapou de Arthur quando sentiu aquele corpo apertar-se deliciosamente em volta do seu membro.

Os raios de sol iluminaram a clareira em um raio forte quando Arthur chegou ao ápice dentro de Merlin. O feiticeiro encarava o céu, seus olhos mudando de cor rapidamente, do dourado para o azul, do azul para o dourado. Assim como veio, o raio de sol se foi, deixando o local naquela penumbra típica de uma manhã de inverno.

Arthur respirava ofegante. Ele afastou-se e segurou o rosto do moreno para beijá-lo com paixão. Merlin devolveu o beijo em igual intensidade e quando ele terminou, um sorrisinho adornava seu rosto.

- Deveríamos ter essas escapadas mais vezes.

O único som que ecoou entre as árvores foi a risada divertida de Arthur.

FIM


End file.
